Seelenreise
by callisto24
Summary: Everett Ross fühlt sich zu T'Challa hingezogen, bleibt aber unsicher. Dann trifft Dr. Strange in Wakanda ein. Geschrieben für den Bigbang 2018 in LJ, deutsch fandom


Seelenreise

Der Sand war weich und warm unter seinen Füßen. Er fühlte sich unwirklich an, wie alles in Wakanda. Everett Ross dachte keine Sekunde an die Gefahren, die Skorpione oder Schlangen in der Wüste darstellten. Stattdessen hatte er dem instinktiven Drang nachgegeben, seine Schuhe auszuziehen und die Ärmel des zerknitterten Hemdes hochzukrempeln, um barfuß weiterzulaufen. Immer weiter auf einer Reise in die Seele, wie T'Challa ihm seinen ungewöhnlichen Wunsch erklärt hatte. Denn das war nicht er, nicht Agent Ross. Er hatte nie viel mit Esoterik am Hut gehabt. Andererseits hatte er vor seiner Begegnung mit T'Challa an vieles nicht geglaubt.

Vielleicht litt er auch unter einem unbewussten Trauma, einer Nachwirkung seiner Verletzungen oder der wundersamen Heilung. Auch wenn er gerne von sich behaupten würde, dass er nicht anfällig für Schwächen war, hatten ihn die Ereignisse offenbar doch mehr erschüttert, als vermutet. Eine unangenehme Erkenntnis, und eine, die er lieber für sich behielt, eilte ihm doch ein Ruf voraus, den er sich lange und hart erworben hatte. Man erreichte keine Position in der CIA, wenn man nicht kompetent, reaktionsschnell und ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste reagieren konnte. Seine Zeit beim Militär und später als aktiver Agent im Außeneinsatz hatten als gute Schule gedient.

Aber vom ersten Moment an beinhaltete jede Begegnung mit den Avengers eine irreale Komponente, die ihn irritierte, und das lag nicht nur an ihren merkwürdigen Kostümen. Er war skeptisch gewesen und war es immer noch. Es ging nicht an, dass eine Bande selbstgerechter Anfänger Einfluss auf die Geschicke der Welt nahm. Das war die Aufgabe ausgebildeter Profis. Diese Tatsache hatte für ihn immer außer Frage gestanden, bis er T'Challa begegnet war und die Weisheit und den Mut dieses Menschen erkannt hatte.

Vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch war er jemand gewesen, der der Einhaltung von Regeln und Grenzen allerhöchste Priorität zugestand. Doch bereits während des Auftrags betreffend Nemo, war seine Grundhaltung ins Wanken geraten. Gefangene offen zu bedrohen, hatte nie ein Problem dargestellt. Doch im Falle von Nemo funktionierte nichts. Den Mann zeichnete ein geradezu erstaunlicher Gleichmut aus. Seine innere Ruhe verwunderte umso mehr, wenn er seine düsteren Zukunftsvisionen entwickelte. Es war, als sähe er in die Zukunft und hätte sich mit deren Gräueln abgefunden. Eine Haltung, die Ross schwer verstand und die ihn umtrieb. Da lag etwas in der Luft, das er nicht greifen konnte.

Dann passierte Wakanda, seine Welt wurde auf den Kopf gestellt, und nun war er hier. In dem Moment, in dem er die Wüste überflogen hatte, war es ihm bewusst gewesen. T'Challa hatte seinen Blick gesehen und gelächelt. "Du solltest dir die Zeit nehmen."

Ross war dem Rat gefolgt.

Er blieb stehen und krallte seine Zehen in den Sand. Selbstfindung in der Wüste - es war schlichtweg lächerlich. Und doch, Wakanda veränderte ihn mit jeder Minute. Er dachte, fühlte und tat Dinge, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte und die ihn verwirrten. Alleine diese Wahrheit war so ungewohnt, dass er von ihr flüchten wollte.

Er kratzte seine Bartstoppel und sah hinauf in den klaren Himmel. Die Sonne brannte auf ihn herunter, doch der Wind machte die Temperaturen erträglich. Sonne und Wind, das war Wakanda. Nicht nur die Mischung aus Tradition und Technologie und die Wunder, die ihm überall begegneten. Sondern auch die Wärme und die Luft, immer erfüllt von einer merkwürdigen Süße. Selbst die Wüste schien nicht trocken zu sein, sondern angereichert mit der Ahnung von Wasserfällen und Regenwald. Es gab nichts, was es in diesem Land nicht zu geben schien. Und auf eine eigene, überraschende Weise, wollte er es nie verlassen. Er schloss die Augen und spürte die Sonne auf der Haut, den Sand unter seinen Füßen. Zum ersten Mal seit Beginn seiner Exkursion blieb er stehen. Wie getrieben hatte er nicht aufhören können zu laufen, immer tiefer in die Fremde, Düne für Düne hinter sich lassend, den Rucksack mit Kompass, Schlafsack, Wasser und Telefon unbeachtet auf seinem Rücken. Nicht einmal die Nacht hatte ihn gestoppt. In der Kälte des Morgens dann hatte er es sich eingestanden. Was ihn am meisten verstörte, und vielleicht tatsächlich das einzige, das ihn wahrhaftig irritierte, war die Nähe des Königs. Sogar mit geschlossenen Augen glaubte er ihn vor sich zu sehen. Mit Sicherheit spürte er seine Anwesenheit. Das ganze Land war erfüllt von ihr. Ein Teil der Magie musste es sein, denn die Wärme, die ihn umgab, fühlte sich an wie die Arme des Panthers, die ihn umschlangen.

Ross fühlte sein Herz schlagen, während er sich erinnerte.

Es hatte sich wie selbstverständlich so ergeben. Unerklärlich und doch unvermeidlich. Er war noch nicht vollkommen genesen, war überwältigt und erstaunt, war alleine in einem Land, das kurz vor massiven Veränderungen stand. Er hatte sich hin und her geworfen, die glatte Decke von seinem Bett fallen lassen und dann wieder aufgesammelt. Die Erinnerung wurde zur Gegenwart, als sich die Tür zu seinem Gästezimmer öffnete.

Das Licht des Mondes erhellte den modern gestylten Raum und Ross spürte T'Challa noch bevor er ihn sah. Lautlos wie eine Katze näherte er sich und murmelte seinen Namen. Everett stützte sich auf die Ellbogen und starrte ihn an. Sein gesamter Körper kribbelte mit nervöser Spannung.

Er wusste und wusste auch nicht, warum T'Challa sein Zimmer betrat und die Tür sorgfältig hinter sich schloss, bevor er sich dem Bett näherte. Seine Bewegungen waren weich und fließend, langsam genug, dass Ross ihn jederzeit aufhalten konnte, wenn er es denn wollte. Mit derselben Eleganz verharrte er für einen Moment am Fuß des Bettes, erlaubte seinen Knien die Matratze zu berühren. Ross hielt den Atem an. Das Kribbeln wurde stärker. Mit unnachahmlicher Eleganz begab sich T'Challa auf Hände und Knie, und bewegte sich panthergleich bis er über Everetts Beinen innehielt und seinen Blick hob. Er war nun so nahe, dass Ross den Duft des Königs wahrnahm, diese herbe Mischung aus Autorität und Mitgefühl, vereint in einem Bukett aus dunklen, tropischen Hölzern, Minze und Koriander. Er sah die Muskeln im freien Oberkörper, die sich unter der glatten Haut wölbten und das Bedürfnis zu berühren und zu fühlen wurde übermächtig. Unterschwellig war es bereits vorhanden gewesen, doch nun erkannte Ross es mit glasklarer Sicherheit als das, was es für ihn bedeutete. Seine Lider flatterten und T'Challa kam näher, war über ihm und blickte in seine Augen. Ihre Münder, ihre Körper nicht weiter als Zentimeter voneinander entfernt.

"Sag, dass du es nicht willst", wisperte T'Challa und Everett schüttelte den Kopf. In demselben Moment trafen die Lippen des Königs auf seine und ein starker Körper presste ihn in die Matratze.

T'Challas Hitze setzte ihn in Flammen. Lange Finger wanderten über seine Haut, erkundeten Geheimnisse von deren Existenz Everett nichts geahnt hatte. Feste Arme umfingen und hielten ihn, während Lippen und Zunge sein Gesicht streiften, seinen Hals und seine Schulter. T'Challa schob Everetts Beine auseinander, als bestünden sie aus widerstandslosem Gelee. Der Duft eines aromareichen Gels erfüllte die Luft, noch bevor dieses Everetts Inneres füllte. Starke Finger massierten ihn, bis er stöhnte und sich weiter öffnete. Bis er seine Knie spreizte und Worte hervorstieß, die er sich nie zuvor hatte sagen hören. Nur noch der Wunsch zählte, mit dem König eins zu werden. Und T'Challa erfüllte diesen Wunsch, drang in ihn ein und trieb ihn mit jedem Stoß näher an die Ekstase, die sich mit einem Schrei entlud, den er so gut er es vermochte, gegen die Haut das Mannes zu ersticken versuchte. Seine Arme fest um T'Challas Oberkörper geklammert, seine Beine hinter dessen Rücken verschränkt.

Ross schauderte nur mit der Erinnerung. Sie hatte sich in ihn eingebrannt, so wie jeder andere Moment, den sie geteilt hatten. Der König besaß eine magnetische Anziehungskraft, der er nicht widerstehen konnte. Der er sich auch nicht entziehen wollte.

Ross atmete aus und öffnete seine Augen. Für einen Augenblick flimmerten dunkle, seelenvolle Augen auf ihn herab, unwirklich und aus der Ferne seiner Vorstellung. Doch sie verschwanden und Ross streckte unwillkürlich seine Arme aus, als könne er den König halten. Sein Mund war ausgetrocknet und er fühlte sich schwindelig, doch er zwang sich, seine müden Glieder wieder in Bewegung zu setzen. Er schloss die Augen vor der Grelle der Sonne und lief blind weiter gegen das Rot seiner Vision an.

Das war die Wahrheit. Er wollte den König nicht aufgeben, besaß weder die Kraft dazu noch den Willen. Das alleine war erschreckend. Ross hatte immer geglaubt, der Herr seines Geschickes zu sein. Er war ein Kämpfer, geschult in Selbstbeherrschung und Verstellung. Er konnte Gefahren, Druck und Folter ertragen ohne dass auch nur eine Faser von ihm versucht war nachzugeben. Er war kein Teenager, der beim Anblick eines gutaussehenden Menschen weiche Knie bekam. Und doch hatte er sich nie so sehr als Teenager gefühlt wie während der Zeit, die er mit T'Challa verbracht hatte.

Wie sollte das weitergehen, wäre er erst zurück in Washington, würden ihm andere, neue Aufgaben zugeteilt, die ihn von Wakanda fernhielten. Dass der König ein Interesse daran zeigen würde, ihn wiederzusehen, ohne Notwendigkeit, ohne einen realen Grund politischer und auch nur logischer Natur, das glaubte er kaum. Und selbst wenn T'Challas Blick des Öfteren auf ihm ruhte, voller Wärme und mit diesem Frieden, dieser Ruhe, die das gesamte Wesen des Königs ausstrahlte, dann war es doch absurd, sich vorzustellen, dass er ihn auch nur halb so wertschätzte, wie jeden einzelnen Bewohner seines Reiches.

Gesprochen hatten sie nie. Nicht darüber. Gewiss nicht über Gefühle. Ross würde sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen, als die Möglichkeit auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen. Alleine die Möglichkeit, Gefühle zu haben.

"Agent Ross!"

Everetts Augen sprangen auf. Plötzlicher Lärm erfüllte seine Ohren und gleichzeitig blendete die Sonne ihn mit beißendem Glanz. Seine Haut glühte. Er hob eine kalte Hand zur Stirn, schützte seinen Blick, indem er die Augen bedeckte und die Lider zusammenkniff. Eines der fremdartigen Fluggefährte setzte unweit von ihm im Sand auf und der Wind drohte ihm den festen Stand zu rauben. Und da war er, direkt vor ihm. Er hatte ihn nicht kommen hören, hatte nichts bemerkt, doch vor ihm stand T'Challa in seinem Vibraniumanzug, die Maske des Panthers in der Hand.

Everetts Mund klappte auf und er starrte den König an. Bis es sich anfühlte, als würden seine Lungen sich mit Staub füllen. Der Sand wirbelte immer noch in der Luft, während das Fluggerät in einiger Entfernung vibrierte. Doch T'Challa befand sich nahe bei ihm und sah auf ihn herab. Everett hustete. Tränen traten in seine Augen, ob aufgrund der Sonne oder des Hustens konnte er nicht bestimmen, hustete stärker. "Was zum Teufel", brachte er mühsam hervor. Ein weiterer Fluch lag ihm auf der Zunge, doch durch den Schleier in seinen Augen erkannte er den Ernst in T'Challas Zügen. Das Kratzen in seinem Hals wurde unerträglich, doch schon drückte ihm der König eine kleine Flasche gekühltes Wasser in die Hand. Woher er sie genommen hatte, konnte Ross nicht sagen. Mit Sicherheit nicht aus verborgenen Taschen des eng geschnittenen Anzuges, der sich an T'Challas Körper schmiegte wie eine zweite Haut.

Ross trank schnell, schon allein, um der Versuchung zu entgehen, das Material oder gar den Körper darunter mit seinen Fingern zu berühren.

"Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich von deiner Exkursion abhalten muss", vernahm er T'Challas schöne Stimme, dunkel und verlockend, geprägt mit diesem melodischen Akzent, von dem Ross wusste, dass er sich an ihm nicht satt hören konnte.

"Leider sind unvorhergesehene Ereignisse eingetreten. Wir haben einen Besucher, der uns in Gefahren einweihen möchte, die uns bislang unbekannt waren. Ich halte es für wichtig, dass ein Vertreter der Vereinigten Staaten anwesend ist, und du bist einer der wenigen, denen ich vertraue." In T'Challas Augenwinkeln blitzte für einen winzigen Moment die Andeutung eines Lächelns auf, verschwand jedoch, noch bevor Ross entscheiden konnte, was es bedeutete. So nickte er nur, trank weiter und folgte T'Challa zum Flieger.

Er fühlte sich schmutzig und ungewohnt unsicher, als er gegenüber T'Challas nahm und das Gefährt sich in die Luft erhob. Sorgfältig setzte er die leere Wasserflasche und den Rucksack ab, lehnte sich dann zurück. Jetzt erst bemerkte er, wie sehr seine Füße schmerzten. Er sah seine sandigen Zehen und schüttelte den Kopf.

"Was?", fragte T'Challa und Ross blickte auf. Er räusperte sich und bewegte seine Zehen.

"Etwas unpassend hier drin", murmelte er dann und rümpfte die Nase. "Mit all dem ..." Er vollführte eine Geste, die all die Technik und Perfektion im Inneren des Schiffes umfassen sollte. "Normalerweise gebe ich mir mehr Mühe mit meiner Garderobe."

T'Challa lächelte nun wirklich. "Das war mir klar", erwiderte er dann. "Und ist mit Sicherheit kein Problem. Dein Zimmer ist bereit, du willst dich vielleicht rasieren." Er strich über sein eigenes, glattes Kinn. Zwinkerte er? War der König jemand, der zwinkerte oder sogar flirtete?

Ross runzelte die Stirn. Oder machte T'Challa sich über ihn lustig? Beide Möglichkeiten weckten ungute Assoziationen in ihm.

Er blinzelte und erwiderte T'Challas Blick. Nun lächelten auch dessen Augen und Ross stockte für einen Moment der Atem. Dass der König attraktiv war, stand außer Frage. Aber manchmal - in Augenblicken wie diesen - fühlte Ross sich erschauern. Es war eine Schönheit, die das Innere des Mannes nur unzureichend wiederspiegelte. Wie er vor ihm saß, aufrecht und ganz und gar eine royale Erscheinung, sprühten doch die Augen mit einem lebendigen Glanz, der von außergewöhnlicher Klugheit zeugte. Selbstbeherrschung und Mut kombinierten sich in seiner Haltung und Ross senkte den Blick und sah auf seine Hände. Trocken waren die und verkrusteter Schmutz haftete an der Haut. Es waren nicht mehr die Hände eines jungen Mannes, man sah ihnen sein Leben an. Obwohl Ross wusste, dass T'Challa nicht viel jünger war als er, so kam er sich im Vergleich doch allzu häufig alt und verbraucht vor. Ganz davon abgesehen, dass T'Challa ihn an Größe um einiges überragte.

Als er wieder aufsah, kniff T'Challa die Lider zusammen und musterte ihn. "Ich dachte, dass die Zeit vielleicht ausgereicht hätte. Aber du zweifelst immer noch."

Ross zog die Nase kraus. "Berufskrankheit. Und Eure Hoheit weiß sehr gut, dass ich es nicht leiden kann, wenn du dich unklar ausdrückst." Er straffte seine Schultern und hob sein Kinn.

T'Challa legte den Kopf schief.

Das Fluggerät setzte zur Landung an und Ross legte aus Gewohnheit seine Hände auf die Lehnen. Er hasste es, nicht selbst zu fliegen.

Eine Viertelstunde später kletterte Ross aus der Dusche, um vor dem Spiegel Rasierutensilien vorzufinden. Er schüttelte den Kopf, machte sich dennoch umgehend ans Werk. Nur wenig später betrachtete er das Ergebnis. Wenigstens sah er jetzt eher wie ein zivilisierter Mensch aus und fühlte sich in der Lage welcher Gefahr auch immer drohte, zu begegnen. Er strich sich das zu lang gewordene Haar zurück, nahm Anzug und polierte Schuhe aus dem Schrank.

Kurz darauf befand er sich auf dem Weg in den Beratungssaal. T'Challa wartete bereits im Gang vor dem Raum. Er beendete ein Telefonat, als er Ross erblickte. Auch er trug nun einen Anzug, und Ross fragte sich, warum er auf das traditionelle Gewand verzichtete.

"Everett, genau richtig." T'Challa kam ihm entgegen, stand ein wenig zu nah, und Ross war versucht die Augen zu schließen, um dessen Duft einzuatmen. Auch das war neu, ein Bedürfnis wie dieses ihm bislang fremd geblieben.

Die Türen zum Beratungssaal öffneten sich und Ross erblickte nicht nur T'Challas Mutter, Nakia und Okoye, sondern auch verschiedene andere Vertreter der Dora Milaje. Natürlich Shuri, ebenso wie eine beachtliche Anzahl von T'Challas männlichen Unterstützer und Mitstreitern.

Doch auf der anderen Seite des Raumes, den Abstand wissentlich wahrend, befand sich T'Challas Gast und Ross hob die Augenbrauen. Er hätte es sich denken können, dass es sich um einen Avenger handelte. Etwas anderes war bei diesem Outfit kaum vorstellbar. Kein normaler Mensch kleidete sich dergestalt. Und im Gegensatz zu T'Challas im Vergleich dezenten Alter Ego, wirkte dieses hier mehr oder weniger einem Märchenbuch entnommen. Everetts Augen wanderten an der hochgewachsenen Gestalt herab und speicherten jedes Detail. Der lange rote Mantel, der nicht aufzuhörte, sich zu bewegen, das kontrastierende Blau des Gewandes und der auffallende Stein, der an einer langen Kette um den Hals des Fremden hing, wetteiferten um Aufmerksamkeit. Doch das Bemerkenswerteste war das Gesicht. Helle, wache Augen blitzten und das dunkle Haar mit den grauen Schläfen schien nur mühsam gebändigt. Der Mann sah ihn an, nickte dann T'Challa zu, der das Wort ergriff.

"Wir sind uns einig, dass Formalitäten unnötig sind. Dr. Strange, das hier sind meine engsten Vertrauten und meine Familie. Sie können alles erfahren und werden achtsam mit den Informationen umgehen."

Der Blick des Doktors wanderte wieder zu Everett zurück und es sah aus, als zöge er die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen. Ross lehnte sich auf die Fersen zurück und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Mein Name ist Doktor Stephen Strange", begann der Fremde.

Für die folgende Stunde sprach er nahezu ohne inne zu halten. Everett lauschte. Stranges Stimme klang tief und selbstsicher. Er beschrieb seine Fähigkeiten und Ross musste zugeben, dass diese erstaunlich waren. Dass ihn noch vieles überraschen könne, hatte er nicht geglaubt. Doch dieser fraglos seltsamen Gestalt gelang es. Ross ertappte sich dabei, wie er ihn anstarrte. Rasch wandte er den Blick ab und begann, sich Notizen zu machen. Nicht dass es nötig war, er war sich sicher, dass er sich jedes Wort merken konnte. Doch sobald er aufsah, fiel sein Blick erneut auf die schmalen Lippen, auf den Mantelkragen, der den langen Hals umschmeichelte. Es kam ihm vor, als vibriere der im Einklang mit dem Monolog, den Strange hielt.

Ross glaubte ihm. Die Gefahr war real, einen Plan zu entwerfen, um Thanos in den Griff zu bekommen, unumgänglich. Mit einem Blick in die Runde stellte Ross fest, dass die anderen Zuhörer ebenfalls gebannt waren.

"Ich bin hier im Auftrag der Avengers, um die Rolle Wakandas zu ermitteln. Von jedem von Ihnen würde ich gerne die Meinung einholen und dann zusammen mit dem König ein weiteres Vorgehen besprechen. Wir wissen nicht, wann der Sturm beginnen wird, doch wir sind uns sicher, dass er nicht mehr lange auf sich warten lässt. Deshalb hängt viel daran, wie gut wir vorbereitet sein werden."

Unvermittelt lächelte Strange und Ross fand die hellen Augen auf sich gerichtet. Sie waren von eigenartiger Intensität und hielten seinen Blick gefangen. Seine Hände begannen zu schwitzen und beinahe rutschte ihm der Stift aus den Händen. Er schluckte und blinzelte schließlich, jedoch ohne seinen Blick zu wenden. Doch noch bevor er sich bewusst wurde, dass er den Doktor unverhältnismäßig anstarrte, spürte er T'Challas Anwesenheit neben sich und auf dieselbe magnetische Art wie von Beginn an, wandte er Blick, Gesicht und Körper dem König zu. Der neigte sich zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Wir teilen uns auf. Ich möchte, dass du mit Shuri und Nakia gehst."

Everett nickte und versuchte vergeblich, den Schauer zu unterdrücken, der ihn mit der Berührung durchrieselte. T'Challa lächelte. "Wir sehen uns." Als der König die Hand sinken ließ, streifte sie kurz Everetts Handrücken. Everetts Fingerspitzen kribbelten und er rieb sie gegeneinander. Als er aufsah, fand er ein weiteres Mal den Blick des Doktors auf sich gerichtet. Doch dieses Mal wirkte der nachdenklich, bevor er sich zu T'Challa umwandte und dem König folgte.

Die Verhandlungen zogen sich in die Länge. Ross erhielt detaillierte Anweisungen darüber, welche Informationen er mit seiner Regierung teilen sollte und welche zur Sicherheit Wakandas unter Verschluss gehörten. Ihn wunderte selbst mit welcher Selbstverständlichkeit er die Instruktionen akzeptierte und seinerseits Informationen zur Verfügung stellte. Doch wenn er eines gelernt hatte, dann dass nicht nur er, sondern die gesamte Welt davon profitierte, sich ein Stück von Wakandas Weisheit abzuschneiden.

Dass Dr. Strange ihn sprechen wollte, hatte er nicht wirklich erwartet. Umso mehr überraschte es ihn, dass der persönlich kam, um ihn in eines der zahllosen Nebenzimmer zu führen.

Auf einem Schreibtisch lagen zahlreiche, altmodisch wirkende Bücher und daneben ein Stapel moderner Akten. Strange zog eine hervor und Everett erkannte sein Bild, als der Doktor den Ordner aufschlug.

Schließlich hob der seinen Blick und wieder fühlte sich Everett von Augen gebannt, die in dem Dämmerlicht des Büros dunkler wirkten und zugleich mit silbrigem Glanz schimmerten.

"Agent", begann er letztendlich. "Ich bin gelinde gesagt überrascht, was Ihre Rolle angeht, obwohl T'Challa mir bereits die Hintergründe erläutert hat. Er besteht darauf, dass wir Ihnen vertrauen können."

Ross hielt den Blick und hob sein Kinn an. "So ist es", bestätigte er kurz und kniff die Lider zusammen. "Von Ihnen kann ich das noch nicht behaupten."

Doktor Strange blinzelte und grinste dann. "Was nur fair scheint", erwiderte er dann. "Wie viele Avengers hege auch ich ein gewisses Interesse an einem Mindestmaß an Diskretion."

Everetts Blick fiel auf den Stein um Stranges Hals. "So scheint es", murmelte er sarkastisch.

Der Doktor lachte anerkennend. "Ich beginne zu erkennen, was Ihre Majestät an ihnen findet."

Ross verschränkte die Arme. "Und ich beginne zu erkennen, dass der König Ihnen bereits sein uneingeschränktes Vertrauen schenkt. Seien Sie gewiss, dass ich es nicht akzeptieren werde, sollten Sie versuchen, dasselbe zu enttäuschen."

Die Augen des Doktors weiteten sich. "Ich verstehe", erwiderte er und sein Lächeln wurde schief. "Ich respektiere Ihre Meinung durchaus. Da gibt es nicht viel hinzuzufügen. Im Grunde wollte ich auch nur ein paar Worte mit Ihnen wechseln."

Ross stand auf und sie begegneten sich auf dem Weg zur Tür. Da war wieder dieser Blick und Ross blinzelte. "Ich bilde mir ein, Sie bereits gesehen zu haben", murmelte er ohne darüber nachzudenken.

Strange hielt im Schritt inne. "Nun, ich war früher dezenter gekleidet", gab er dann zu und musterte Ross. "Es wäre durchaus möglich. Wir alle hatten ein Leben vor diesem. Unglücklicherweise weiß ich zu viel davon." Er schwieg und wirkte mit einem Mal traurig. Ross wusste dem nichts hinzuzusetzen

In der Nacht wartete Ross, bis T'Challa zu ihm kam. Als der sich in seinem Bett befand, wirbelte er sie herum, bis er über dem König kniete. Der lachte leise und seine Hände wanderten an Everetts Seiten hinab, massierten Rücken und Bauchmuskeln, während Ross sich langsam auf ihn senkte. Sie liebten sich heftig und beinahe grob. Danach klammerte Ross sich an ihn, als könnte er durch das Verwenden purer Körperkraft verhindern, dass eine Trennung bevorstand.

Als er erwachte, war der König fort und Shuri berichtete ihm später, dass er, ihr Besucher und Okoye sich in die USA begeben hatten.

Everetts Gespräche mit seinen Vorgesetzten in den Staaten lieferten kaum Neues. Doch noch bevor er sein Anliegen und seine Fragen weiterer Aufgaben betreffend, hervorbringen konnte, gratulierten ihm die Kollegen per Videokonferenz zu seiner Beförderung. Ross verbarg seine Überraschung, als rasch klar wurde, dass T'Challa sich seiner Dienste nun auch offiziell hatte versichern lassen.

Mit Beendigung der Konferenz betrat Shuri den Raum und zwinkerte ihm zu. "War das nicht dein Wunsch?"

Er zog die Nase kraus. "Möglich", erwiderte er vage, doch ihr Lachen steckte an. Rasch wurde sie wieder ernst. "Ich muss dir noch vieles beibringen", sagte sie und sah auf ihre Uhr. "Am besten noch bevor mein Bruder zurückkehrt. Und hoffentlich den adretten Magier mitbringt." Sie legte den Kopf schief und musterte ihn. "Der ist dir doch auch aufgefallen."

Ross hob die Augenbrauen. "Das Kostüm ist unübersehbar."

Sie hakte sich bei ihm unter. "Komm mit ins Labor. Es gibt Neues."

"Du weißt, dass du ihm etwas bedeutest", sagte sie später und Ross blickte von seinem Computer auf. Ihr Laborkittel war zerknittert, doch ihre Frisur und Haltung die einer Prinzessin. "Du musst dazu nichts sagen", fuhr sie fort. "Ich weiß auch, dass T'Challa über diese Dinge nicht spricht. Aber ich sehe auch, dass du unsicher bist."

"Ich weiß nicht, worauf du anspielst", wehrte er ab und sie warf ihm einen tadelnden Blick zu.

"Natürlich nicht", erwiderte sie. "Wie Männer eben sind. Sogar Magier, die in Vergangenheit und Zukunft sehen können." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Strange erinnert sich an dich, aber aus einem anderen Leben. Ihr glaubt vielleicht nicht daran, aber Variationen der Realität existieren. Und wie Strange und du euch anseht, gab es da etwas."

Ross schloss den Deckel seines Notebooks. "Ich kann dir nicht folgen", murmelte er. "Was nichts Neues ist, aber hier betrittst Du wirklich merkwürdige Gefilde."

Shuri lachte und nickte. "Das mag wohl sein. Aber sie sind mir nicht neu und du dagegen stehst erst am Anfang. Es braucht Zeit, um diese Welten zu begreifen. In einer von ihr, seid Du und Strange vielleicht Partner, jagt in Anzug und Krawatte oder mit langen Haaren und Mänteln als Detektive nach Verbrechern."

"Aha. Und wieso sind wir keine Schafhirten oder Bäcker?"

Shuri schnalzte mit der Zunge. "Ist doch logisch. Ihr seid immer noch dieselben Menschen. Auf die eine oder andere Weise werdet Ihr immer versuchen für das einzutreten, was Ihr als das Gute definiert."

Ross seufzte. "Mir schwirrt der Kopf. Habe ich jetzt all deine Theorien gehört."

"Das hast du." Ein schnarrender Ton ertönte und Shuri rief einen Bildschirm auf, wirbelte herum und klatschte in die Hände.

"Sie sind zurück. Das ging zum Glück schnell." Über die Schulter warf sie Ross noch einen Blick zu. "Strange ist auch dabei. Vielleicht gefällt ihm etwas in Wakanda. Oder jemand."

Ross rollte mit den Augen, obwohl sie ihn längst nicht mehr ansah. "Kinder", murmelte er und konnte dennoch nicht leugnen, dass sein Herz schneller schlug bei dem Gedanken, T'Challa wieder in der Nähe zu wissen. Und seltsamerweise auch Strange.

Sie trafen sich im Beratungsraum. T'Challa kündigte an, Strange mit Shuris Hilfe in die Technologie des Landes einführen zu wollen. Danach wurde ein zwangloses und ungewohnt international anmutendes Buffet angeboten und Ross fand sich wieder, wie er mit einem Glas in der Hand in einer Ecke stand. Wie oft ein wenig ausgegrenzt. Doch mit einem Mal fiel ein Schatten auf ihn und als er aufsah, stand Stephen Strange nahe genug vor ihm, dass er die Macht in ihm spürte. Es war anders als einem der übrigen Avengers gegenüberzustehen, anders auch als T'Challa in die Augen zu blicken. Strange besaß Macht, die buchstäblich nicht von dieser Welt war. Ross schluckte trocken. Am ehesten ließe Strange sich vielleicht mit Thor vergleichen, der Umhang passte bereits. Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln.

Strange kniff die Augen zusammen. "Ich sehe, Sie amüsieren sich, Agent Ross."

Ross zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist das hier kein Abendessen? Ich denke, das kommt in der momentanen Situation am ehesten einer Art von Erholung gleich."

Er hatte es nicht als Scherz gemeint, dennoch verzogen sich Stranges Lippen zu einem breiten Lächeln. Ganz außergewöhnlich waren diese Lippen geformt, Ross konnte sich nicht erinnern, Vergleichbares zuvor gesehen zu haben. Nicht voll und sinnlich wie T'Challas, aber dafür genau an den richtigen Stellen sanft gewölbt. An anderen dagegen kantig, so wie das Gesicht Stranges scharf geschnitten war, mit deutlich hervorstehenden Wangenknochen und perfekt geformten Augenbrauen.

Er starrte schon wieder mit offenem Mund. Als Ross dies bemerkte, presste er abrupt die Lippen zusammen und wandte den Blick ab. Es war laut. Die Gespräche um sie herum waren in vollem Gange. Lachen ertönte und heftige Diskussionen entbrannten in jedem Winkel.

"Haben wir nicht immer eine Situation wie diese?", fragte Strange und Ross beherrschte sich, um nicht zurückzuweichen, als der sich zu ihm neigte. "Gefahr an allen Enden dieser Welt, Bedrohungen, von denen 99 Prozent der Bevölkerung nichts erfahren dürfen? Ich bin mir sicher, man sollte jede Pause so gut wie möglich nutzen."

Ross zwang sich, den Blick zu erwidern, ein wenig auch aus Trotz. Er war nicht der Typ, der sich von jemandem einschüchtern ließ, der größer war als er, und mächtiger mit Sicherheit. Der fantastisch aussah, fügte er in Gedanken hinzu und hob eine Augenbraue, als auch Strange seinen Blick nicht löste.

"Ich habe gleich gesehen, dass Sie ein mutiger Mann sind", fuhr Strange fort. "Und nicht nur mutig. Da steckt mehr in Ihnen."

Ross rümpfte die Nase. "Worauf Sie wetten können." Noch war er sich nicht sicher, worauf der Mann hinaus wollte. Hätte es sich um jemand anderen, jemanden, der weniger beeindruckend auftrat, gehandelt, dann würde er vermuten, dass der seine Chancen auslotet. Aber dass sich jemand wie Strange für ihn interessierte, war absurd.

Strange lachte. Seine Augen blitzten. Der Mann sah wirklich verdammt gut aus. Wie kam es nur, dass er von attraktiven Männern umgeben war, die Interesse an ihm bekundeten? Für gewöhnlich war Ross es, der die Initiative ergriff. Dann, wenn er es wollte und wenn Zeit und Ort gekommen waren. Nicht so, nicht während einer Krise. Und vor allem nicht, während ihn etwas Neues, etwas Undefinierbares mit T'Challa verband. Etwas, das er keinesfalls bereit war aufzugeben. Vermutlich auch nicht fähig. Zumindest nicht von sich aus, selbst wenn feststand, dass der König sich früher oder später wieder auf seine Position, auf Nakia oder jemanden von Stand und Erbe besinnen würde.

"Forsch dazu." Die dunkle Stimme vibrierte, als Strange sich näher zu ihm neigte. "Ich finde das ausgesprochen faszinierend, Agent. Und Menschen faszinieren mich seit geraumer Zeit nicht mehr wirklich."

Ross wich zurück. Beinahe hätte er den Inhalt seines Glases verschüttet. Automatisch flog sein Blick in Richtung T'Challas, doch nur um den in angeregtem Gespräch mit M'Baku vorzufinden.

Er presste die Lippen zusammen und spürte Stranges Augen auf sich gerichtet, konnte dessen amüsiertes Lächeln erahnen.

Langsam wandte er sich ihm wieder zu und straffte seine Schultern, als wäre es dadurch möglich an Körpergröße zu gewinnen.

"Nun, ich bin kein Studienobjekt", erwiderte er lediglich und nickte kurz, bevor er sich abwandte.

Stranges Augen hafteten an seinem Rücken, er spürte sie wie Flammen, die seine Wirbelsäule empor krochen. Der ganze Austausch war vollkommen absurd und von seiner Seite aus auch komplett unnötig.

Was T'Challa und Wakanda anging, so hatte Everetts Anwesenheit zumindest einen praktischen Nutzen. Er konnte seine Expertise einbringen, um zu helfen. Besaß genug Erfahrung und Wissen, um sowohl Wakanda als auch den Staaten in ihrer Kommunikation den einen oder anderen Vorteil zu verschaffen. Aber die Welt der Magie war ihm fremd und er traute ihr nicht. Wie sollte er auch? Es hatte lange genug gedauert, bis er sich mit dem Gedanken an den Irrsinn der Avengers angefreundet hatte.

"Everett!" T'Challa löste sich von M'Baku. Der lächelte ungewöhnlich freundlich und nickte ihm zu. "Wie laufen die Gespräche?"

"Die Geheimdienste befinden sich in Alarmbereitschaft, halten allerdings einige Fragen zurück. Das war zu erwarten. Weder Wakanda noch Dr. Strange sind bislang weitläufig bekannt. Ich gebe mein Bestes, was allerdings den Doktor angeht, da muss er wohl selbst aktiv werden."

Everett räusperte sich. Es war ihm unangenehm, mit T'Challa über Strange zu sprechen. "Shield ist informiert und bietet seine Ressourcen zur Kooperation an."

T'Challa nickte. "Das ist gut." Er lächelte und legte seine Hand auf Everetts Schulter. "Ich danke dir."

"Nichts zu danken. Das ist mein Job." Ross zog die Nase kraus.

T'Challa lehnte sich näher zu ihm, bis Ross warmen Atem an seinem Ohr spürte. Seine Zehen kribbelten und er bewegte sich unmerklich dem König entgegen. Es war unmöglich, sich diesem Magnetismus zu entziehen.

"Das ist es nicht", fuhr T'Challa leise fort. Keiner hörte sie. Der Lärm brandete auf und dennoch konnte Ross die Worte verstehen. "Mir gegenüber brauchst du nicht schnippisch zu sein."

Ross schnaubte. "Ich glaube, ich höre nicht recht."

"Dann eben frech", neckte ihn T'Challa weiter. "Obwohl dein Verhalten endlos unterhaltsam für mich ist."

Ross schüttelte den Kopf. "Gern geschehen." Er atmete T'Challas Duft ein, hatte nicht gewusst, wie sehr er diesen vermisst hatte. Er wusste, dass T'Challa es bemerkte, und dennoch konnte er nicht anders.

Sie standen zu nahe zusammen. Für Momente teilten sie einen Atem. Doch im allgemeinen Trubel fiel es nicht auf, fielen sie nicht auf.

Es war eines dieser Wunder, an denen das Land reich war und Ross zögerte, es in Frage zu stellen. Das Lächeln kam automatisch und als T'Challa sich ihm so weit näherte, dass seine Lippen Everetts Ohr berührten, erschauerte er.

"Ich weiß das zu schätzen", wisperte T'Challa, plötzlich ernst. "Alles an dir."

"Dito", gab Everett zurück und erschauerte erneut, als T'Challa sanft in sein Ohrläppchen biss.

"Majestät", warnte Ross heiser und T'Challa ließ sein Ohr los, blies stattdessen auf die feuchte Stelle. Sein Körper blockierte die Sicht der anderen Gäste und schuf eine scheinbare Privatsphäre. Der Lärm um sie herum tobte weiter und Ross wusste, dass T'Challa vorsichtig genug war, um niemanden bemerken zu lassen, was zwischen ihnen vorging.

Und doch, das war nicht der Ort für Intimitäten. Er war ein Vertreter seines Landes und sollte ein Mindestmaß an Diskretion wahren.

T'Challa schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, denn er wich ein Stück zurück. Beunruhigt sah Everett sich um und atmete auf, als niemand in ihre Richtung blickte. Schließlich lächelte T'Challa und folgte seinem Blick.

"Ah, Okoye ist eingetroffen", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst und nickte der Kriegerin zu, die sich nun im Gespräch mit Doktor Strange befand.

Everett kniff die Lider zusammen. Okoyes Hand lag auf Stranges Arm und ihre Körper waren sich mindestens so nah, wie er eben noch T'Challa gewesen war.

Eine merkwürdige Mischung aus Erstaunen und Ärger stieg in ihm auf und er schüttelte den Kopf, als könnte die Bewegung seine Gedanken klären. Als er wieder aufsah, fand er T'Challas, nun beunruhigten Blick auf sich gerichtet. Dann folgte der König mit seinen Augen der Richtung, in die Everett eben noch zu lange und zu intensiv gestarrt hatte.

"Die beiden verstehen sich gut", sagte T'Challa schließlich langsam und Ross bemerkte die steile Falte, die sich zwischen seinen Augenbrauen bildete. "Sie sind sich in vielem ähnlich. Was könnte dir an dieser Tatsache nicht behagen?"

"Nichts." Everetts Stimme klang belegt und er räusperte sich. "Das geht mich nichts an."

"Hm." T'Challa legte den Kopf schief. "Ihr Amerikaner macht euch vieles sehr schwer. Unnötig schwer." Sein Blick wanderte von Everett zu Strange. Okoye hatte ihre Hand auf dessen Arm gelegt und lachte. Doch als würde Strange den Blick des Königs fühlen, richtete sich dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf T'Challa und wanderte gleich darauf weiter zu Ross. Der verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust und hob sein Kinn, während er den Blick erwiderte.

Strange lächelte. In seinen Augen lag wieder dieses Funkeln, es irritierte Ross und ließ zugleich sein Herz schneller schlagen. Okoye sprach weiter und Stranges Mantel schien sich zu bewegen, schien sie zu streifen, sie liebevoll zu berühren. Ross blinzelte.

"Ich konnte Strange während der vergangenen Tage recht gut kennenlernen", murmelte T'Challa und Ross löste seinen Blick widerstrebend und wandte ihn dem König zu. "Er kennt zu viele Realitäten als gut für ihn wäre."

Ross sah ihn fragend an. "Etwas ähnliches hat Shuri erwähnt", erklärte er dann. "Shield hat mehr Informationen über ihn als die Geheimdienste, aber keine einzige erklärt seinen Mantel oder sein Auftreten." Er schüttelte den Kopf und erhaschte T'Challas Lächeln.

"Eifersucht steht dir", meinte der nur und Ross hob die Augenbrauen. "Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig", murmelte er dann. "Ich wüsste nicht worauf."

"Ich denke, du wirst es herausfinden." Für einen Moment legte T'Challa Ross seine Hand auf die Schulter und zog ihn unmerklich an sich. "Und dann kommst du zurück."

"Wie bitte?" Noch bevor Ross sich losmachen konnte, war T'Challa bereits zurückgetreten. Doch wohin er sich wandte, konnte Ross nicht sehen, denn ähnlich rasch hatte Strange Okoye abgeschüttelt und durchmaß den Raum mit langen, schnellen Schritten.

"So sehen wir uns wieder, Agent", sagte Strange und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch sein perfekt gestyltes Haar.

"Das war abzusehen." Ross wiederstand der Versuchung, es ihm gleichzutun. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte er nun, wie T'Challa Okoye zu sich winkte und beide auflachten.

Strange zeigte ein schiefes Grinsen. "Ich habe herausbekommen, woher wir uns kennen."

"Ach ja?" Ross runzelte die Stirn und Strange starrte ihn an.

"Nicht aus dieser Welt", fuhr Strange dann fort. "Aber jemand wie du wird das nicht begreifen."

Ross erwiderte den Blick so gut es ihm mit seinem rascher schlagenden Herzen möglich war. Er wollte fortgehen und gleichzeitig näherkommen. Das war Wakanda. Es musste Wakanda sein. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft, das ihm nicht mehr erlaubte, er selbst zu sein.

Er verschränkte seine Arme fester, baute eine Mauer zwischen sich und dem Doktor.

"Jemand ohne besonderes Talent", ergänzte er.

Strange war ernst geworden. "Jemand, der in dieser Realität verhaftet ist", korrigierte er.

"Ich weiß durchaus Bescheid über die einschlägigen Theorien", konterte Ross nun, und warum war es nur so schwer, sich mit dem Selbstbewusstsein auszustatten, dass immer sein Begleiter gewesen war. Strange machte es ihm unmöglich.

"Tatsächlich." Strange kam näher. Der Mantel bewegte sich um ihn, als sie so nah standen, dass Ross Stranges Körperwärme fühlte. Der Saum des Kleidungsstückes hob sich und zu Everetts Erstaunen begann er seine Jacke hinauf zu gleiten, geradeso als wollte er ihn berühren.

"Mein Mantel mag Sie", flüsterte Strange.

"Ja genau." Ross presste die Lippen zusammen. Doch als er es nicht mehr aushielt und zurückweichen wollte, da packte Strange überraschend sein Handgelenk und löste mit einem Ruck die fest verschränkten Arme voneinander.

"Genug davon", zischte er und sein Mantel wirbelte herum, umfing sie beide und hob sie in die Luft. Ross stieß einen überraschten Laut aus, bevor er merkte, dass nichts zu hören war. Er sah auf sich hinunter, wie er vor Strange stand, die Arme immer noch verschränkt. Strange hielt ihn fest und die Luft brauste um sie herum, verzerrte seinen Blick, bis er glaubte, nur noch eine Hülle zu sein, farblos und durchsichtig.

Schwindel erfasste ihn, als Strange ihn höher bis zur Decke hob und er durch seinen durchscheinenden Körper auf die beiden zurückgebliebenen Gestalten in der Menge sah. Die Köpfe eng zusammengesteckt, bewegten die sich nun auf den Ausgang zu und Ross kämpfte gegen die ihn umstrickenden Arme, gegen den flatternden Mantel.

"Was soll das werden?", schrie er und das Echo seiner Stimme klang in seinem Kopf.

"Wir klären die Lage", hörte er aus weiter Ferne Stranges Stimme.

Die Gestalten unter ihnen befanden sich nun im Garten außerhalb des Palastes. Sie liefen weiter, bis sie eine geschützte Stelle erreichten und vor neugierigen Blicken verborgen stehenblieben. Still und steif, während Strange über ihnen schwebte und Ross in seinen Armen hielt.

„Es ist keine Zeit für solch einen Unsinn", wisperte Strange und trotz seines körperlosen Zustandes fühlte Ross Worte und Atem auf seiner Haut.

„Sag nicht, dass du es nicht auch fühlst!" Es klang wie ein Kommando und Ross wand sich in dem festen Griff. Sobald er eine Möglichkeit bekam, trat er zu. Er rammte seinen Kopf gegen Stranges Kinn, versuchte dessen Balance zu zerstören und wandte jeden anderen Selbstverteidigungsgriff an, den er kannte. Vielleicht gelang es ihm nicht, da er nur aus Luft und Gedanken bestand, vielleicht hielt Strange ihn mit eiserner Kraft. Er gab nicht auf, das war nicht seine Art.

„Es ist dir egal, wenn du stürzt", wisperte Strange und es klang Anerkennung wie ein Hauch in seiner fernen Stimme mit. „Du fürchtest den Tod nicht. Ich denke, in keiner deiner Existenzen trifft das zu."

„Spar dir das", keuchte Ross und trat wiederholt rückwärts gegen Stranges Schienbein.

Der drehte ihn in seinen Armen herum und sah auf ihn hinab. Sein durchscheinendes Gesicht leuchtete und in seinen Augen funkelten Sterne. Es war, als blickte Ross durch sie in die Tiefen des Universums. Er wurde still. Ohne Absicht, ohne zu wissen warum, gab er den Widerstand auf. Der farblose Mantel trug ihn, während sein Saum ihn unablässig zu berühren suchte. Er fühlte ihn, und fühlte ihn zugleich nicht. Es war eine Ahnung, ebenso wie die Ahnung von den Lippen, die sich auf seine senkten. Er schloss die Augen und es wurde Nacht um ihn. Nur noch Stranges Augen leuchteten mit denen in ihnen enthaltenen Sternen und er seufzte in den Kuss.

„War das so schwer?", wisperte Strange, als ihre Lippen sich voneinander lösten und die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte.

Ross riss seine Augen auf und in diesem Moment stürzten sie zurück in ihre Körper.

„Verdammt noch mal!"

Ross taumelte einen Schritt rückwärts, überrascht von der plötzlichen Schwere seiner Glieder, dem Gewicht seines Körpers, das ihn zur Erde zog, über der er eben noch geschwebt hatte.

Strange stand vor ihm und der Schock verflog, als Ross die Sterne in seinen Augen wiederfand.

„T'Challa", entfuhr es ihm und Strange sah ihn unter gesenkten Lidern an. „Der Panther hat viele Sorgen", erwiderte er. „Aber wir gehören nicht dazu."

Ross presste die Lippen zusammen und schüttelte den Kopf. Doch als Strange seine Hand ausstreckte, schluckte er nur, bevor er sie ergriff und sich erneut in den festen Armen wiederfand.

Stranges Körper war anders als der des Königs. Ross spürte Sehnen und Knochen unter der weißen Haut. Der Mantel verbarg sie in seinem Schutz und es war seltsam, wie wirklich es sich anfühlte. Mit jeder Berührung verankerte Strange Ross wieder von Neuem in der Realität. Mit jedem Seufzen fühlte er sich mehr wie er selbst. Ross klammerte sich an Strange, fühlte, wie er für den zur Herausforderung wurde, zum Kampf und dann zum Unterlegenen. Er schrie seine Niederlage heraus und Strange erstickte den Schrei mit seinen Lippen.

Keuchend kam Ross zu sich. Strange hielt ihn und küsste seinen Nacken.

„Shit!" Ross versuchte sich zu befreien. „Ich bin sonst nicht … das ist nicht, was ich für gewöhnlich tue."

„Ich weiß." Strange hielt ihn fester, biss sanft in die Haut, streichelte dann den Biss mit seiner Zunge. „Das ist es nie für dich."

Ross atmete aus und schloss die Augen. Es war nicht die Sicherheit, die er bei T'Challa fühlte. Auch nicht die heilende Wärme oder der unwiderstehliche Magnetismus. Strange war anders. Er war aufregend und schnell. Vorbei in einer Sekunde und in der nächsten wieder zurück. Als spürte Ross dessen fliegende Gedanken und hörte wie sie vorüberzischten, ohne dass er auch nur den Hauch einer Chance erhielt, einen von ihnen zu greifen.

„Es ist anders." Strange schien seine Gedanken zu lesen. „Wir beide treffen aufeinander und explodieren in hellem Staub. Es gibt kein Vielleicht und kein Dazwischen. Zwischen uns existiert Magie und Adrenalin." Seine Augen leuchteten mit den Worten und für einen Moment sah Ross in ihnen sich selbst. Ein anderes, jüngeres Selbst mit dunkelblondem Haar und Armee-Jacke. Er lief auf Strange zu, dessen Mantel auf einmal schwarz war, wie sein langes Haar. Dann war die Vision verschwunden und mit einem Mal verstand er.

„So wird es immer sein", murmelte er.

„Immer", bestätigte Strange. „Es gibt kein Entkommen. Und doch ist nichts ewig. Wir treffen aufeinander und dann treiben wir auseinander. Es macht keinen Unterschied."

Ross senkte den Blick. Er bemühte sich, seine Hände ruhig zu halten, während er versuchte, sein Hemd mit so viel Würde wie möglich zuzuknöpfen.

Strange erhob sich komplett angekleidet und Ross eilte sich, es ihm gleichzutun, beobachtete dann Strange, der in den Himmel sah. „Ich muss los", sagte der schließlich. „Hier ist alles geklärt – jetzt."

Bevor er sich jedoch umdrehen konnte, packte Ross ihn am Arm.

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig", sagte er drängend. Der Gedanke T'Challa gegenüberzutreten erhielt eine schreckenerregende Dimension.

Strange legte den Kopf schief. „Ich verstehe." Er nickte langsam und der Mantel umfing sie von Neuem und hob sie in die Luft.

Der Wüstensand brannte auf seinen Fußsohlen. Sein Jackett hatte er bereits vor Meilen achtlos fallen lassen, die Schuhe wenig später verloren. Hemd und Hosen hochgekrempelt stapfte er von Düne zu Düne. Der Wind wirbelte den heißen Staub auf.

Die Hitze flimmerte in der Luft. Er blieb stehen und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Doch mit jedem Schritt, den er tat, wurde ihm die Wahrheit klarer. Mit jedem Schritt bereute er weniger. Und mit jedem Schritt wuchs die Hoffnung. Er konnte es, konnte Pläne machen. Konnte sein Leben aufteilen zwischen Washington und einer anderen Welt, die er gerade erst kennengelernt hatte und von der er wusste, dass sie ihn nie wieder loslassen würde.

Ross blieb stehen. Er hob das Gesicht der Sonne entgegen und lächelte.

Der Wind brauste. Der Schatten überflog ihn und er spürte T'Challas Anwesenheit, noch bevor der seine Arme um ihn legte.

„Weißt du es jetzt?", wisperte der König und Ross nickte.

„Strange und ich", begann er und für einen Moment flatterte sein Herz mit der Angst vor Verlust.

„Strange und du haben nichts mit uns zu tun", ergänzte T'Challa, und als Ross die Augen öffnete, lächelte der König auf ihn herab, bevor er sein Gesicht in beide Hände nahm und ihn küsste. Vor seiner Leibgarde, vor allen Zeugen, die ihm in die Wüste gefolgt waren, um zu sehen, ob der Amerikaner in ihr seine Seele gefunden hatte.

Ende

30


End file.
